Birthday
by Looking For A Silver Lining
Summary: He didn't know it was her birthday. Well, not until she told him. (SOMEONE ON AO3 TOLD ME THAT THIS HAS ELEMENTS OF NON CONSENSUAL SEX - I APOLOGISE FOR THIS!)


**I'm back! Just finished Day 21 and I am fangirling so much right now! Read the books of The 100 because BELLARKE AND BEING CANON IS A THING THERE! Okay... I have not and will never own Bellamy, Clarke and everyone else in The 100, or the actual The 100. Enjoy! X**

He felt the soft weight of her against his side as her hands explored his body (why was he shirtless?) and her lips were on his collarbones. He began running his hands through the thick golden strands as she kissed along the line of his collarbone. He could feel her smile against him and he paused, looking through his eyelashes at her.

"We haven't actually kissed before, have we?" Clarke looked up and smiled drunkenly at him (damn Monty's moonshine and the effects it had on the innocent princess).

"Well, we hate each other when we're sober and I never hear you bitching about it when you're drunk, so I don't do it. Plus, way too personal. You might remember something. I don't need feelings from you too."

"Too?"

"Finn," she frowned, ruining the picturesque look of bliss that was on her face before.

"Well, he isn't here princess. I am," he could feel himself begin to laugh and she began running her fingers along his chest, marvelling in the warmth of his skin. She drew idle circles along his ribcage, her other hand slipping around the back of his head to play with the curls at the back of his neck.

"I turned eighteen today. I didn't bother telling anyone because I haven't celebrated my birthday for years. Not since I was locked up anyway. I would have been floated today if I was still up there," she gestured to the sky, stars twinkling," but now I'm down here. I am the first down here to turn eighteen, which I think is pretty sad. Eighteen and pissed out of my skull, which is pretty sad now. Eighteen, pissed, unkissed and fucking horny. Like, even Finn didn't kiss me properly. I couldn't count it anyway, seeing as he fucked me and still had Raven," she began to cry silently on his chest, and he took her hand, drawing figures of eight on her palm as she cried.

She felt a hand cupping her head as it got pushed up and she saw Bellamy's face looming closer. One of his thumbs wiped away her tears as she tilted her face into his hand and Bellamy paused. She heard him whisper 'so beautiful, princess', before surging forward, letting their lips collide and the bitterness of the moonshine come through from her lips. He pulled back, feeling her weight fully on him now, and looked at her. She kept toying with the dark curls at the nape of his neck and he felt soothed by the touch. She leant back in and slowly brushed her lips against his, sending a shiver down his spine as she kept pressing light kisses to his lips. Each kiss said something different.

_I miss you sometimes_, with a tug on his lower lip.

_You are beautiful_, as she moved along to his jaw, pressing a line of kisses along the stubble there.

_I always need you_ was the message sent as her lips travelled down his neck.

_I want you_ came as her lips were pressed to the base of his throat.

_I think I love you_, as she kissed a small trail along his collarbone. He flipped them so she was underneath him and he pressed his lips to hers, sending her a message of his own.

He suddenly pulled away from her, leaving her confused for a mere second before he pulled her up and headed in the direction of their cabin, her slim wrist clasped in his large, warm hand. As soon as they had shut the door, he pulled her in for a searing kiss that made her toes curl. He pulled her in the direction of his room and as she stepped in, he looked at her. She nodded at him and he began pressing kisses along her jaw as she started to undress herself. He helped her take her shirt off, only detaching briefly to help pull her shirt over her head. She buried herself with undoing his belt and pulling his jeans off as he tugged off her bra with his teeth. He felt an uncomfortable heat pulse around his pants area, and it occurred to him that maybe this wouldn't just be a 'happy birthday, let's fuck' thing. Maybe he was aroused by the princess (especially in the state she was in at that point). He pulled off her trousers and saw a small dark spot over her knickers and realised that he was actually going to fuck the princess. His fingers danced around the waistband of her knickers and she moaned. He took off her knickers and was met with the sight of a fully naked Clarke Griffin, her long golden hair swishing around her back. She pulled his boxers off and he let out a small groan as his full body met the cool air swishing around them both. He directed her to the bed and lay her down, watching the strands of blonde hair spread out across his pillow as he positioned himself and entered her.

His thrusts were met with long guttural moans and he kept on whispering her name as she moaned it, loud enough for the entire camp to hear. His thrusts became faster and faster until she let out a scream of 'Bellamy' and she relaxed. He came a few moments after her, her name exploding across the room and across his tongue, warmth radiating through him as she looked up at him, lips slightly parted, and he needed to tell her, he needed to kiss her again, make her his.

"I love you," he told her, and she smiled up at him.

"Are you sure? Is this sober Bellamy or drunk Bellamy?"

"I'm perfectly sober Clarke. I'm sitting here, and I want to know if you love me back, but for fuck's sake Clarke, I fucking love you. I will tell you that today, and tomorrow, and for the rest of our time if you want, but I don't want to sit here, like I've done for the past few months that we have been leaders, and not tell you."

"Bellamy," his name sounded like it was savoured when it came from her lips, "I think I might love you."

When they woke up the next morning, still naked and tangled in each other's arms, Clarke felt like she was finally home.


End file.
